kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotlock
Shoot Lock is a combat system for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus that debuted in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The user enters first person mode and locks on to enemies. When the maximum amount of enemies are locked on to, the user then initiates a powerful magic-based attack that hits all targeted enemies without fail. Using a Shoot Lock uses up the Focus bar, which can be refilled by attacking enemies and using Ethers. Most of the Shoots Locks in the game can be learned by all three Keyblade wielders, but they also get several that are unique to them. Description "A very strong multi-target attack called “Shoot Lock” for everyone that hits enemies that have been locked on. If the lock on number reaches MAX, you will be able to add onto your Command, which once completed will do a Finish attack. There will also be more in multiplayer!" Shoot Locks General There are three basic types of Shoot Locks that can be categorized based on the type of button input. One involves pressing the button repeatedly while the user fires many blasts of magic. Another involves the user dashing around surrounded by an elemental aura and ending with the player putting in the right combinations to generate large pillars of magic. The last form involves timing and pressing the button as a ring lines up with another, this usually has the user firing blasts of different magic in rounds similar to Ragnarok. *'Meteor Shower': The user fires many blasts of light magic at all locked on enemies. This attack was originally called Star Burst and was thought to be exclusive to Terra, this was changed in the final version of the game. *'Flame Blast': The user fires many fireballs at all locked on enemies. *'Chaos Snake': The user fires many white, zigzagging blasts of magic at all target enemies. Enemies hit by the blasts are then confused for a short period of time. *'Ragnarok': The user charges a blast of magic and fires multiple lasers at all targeted enemies. Visually similar to Sora's Ragnarok. *'Thunder Storm': The user charges several large blasts of thunder magic and shoots them at all locked on enemies. One of the more powerful Shoot Locks. *'Bio Barrage': The user charges up multiple blasts of green, poison magic and fires them at the enemies. One of the most powerful Shoot Locks that can be learned by all three. *'Photon Charge': The user charges at all enemies while shrouded in an aura of light, the attack ends with multiple pillars of light erupting from the ground. This Shoot Lock was originally thought to be exclusive to Ventus, but was made available to all three in the final version. *'Absolute Zero': The user charges at all targeted enemies while shrouded in an aura of ice, the attack ends with multiple ice pillars erupting from the ground. *'Lighting Ray': The user charges at all targeted enemies while shrouded in an aura of lightning, the attack ends differently than the others of its type. The player has to hit the button multiple times as the user charges all over any remaining enemies. Terra *'Black Volley': A second type Shoot Lock exclusive to Terra. Terra fires many blasts of dark energy at all targeted enemies. *'Sonic Shadow': A third type Shoot Lock exclusive to Terra. Terra charges at all targeted enemies while cloaked in an aura of darkness. The attack ends with multiple pillars of darkness erupting from the ground. *'Ultima Cannon': Terra's ultimate Shoot Lock. Terra's Keyblade morphs into a gigantic cannon and fires two huge blasts that create huge explosions when coming in contact with enemies. Ventus *'Pulse Bomb': Ven holds his keyblade backhanded and sends out energy from the light of the Keyblade, causing many small explosions. The orbs created slightly resemble those used in Sephiroth's Shadow Flare attack in Kingdom Hearts II. *'Multi Vortex': Ven starts by slashing in all directions multiple times before spinning and creating a giant tornado filled with shooting stars. *'Dark Obelisk': Ven creates three crystals that concentrate together into a giant beam of light energy. Used only in Ven's final battle against Vanitas. Aqua *'Rainbow Shower': Light in seven colors bursts from the Keyblade and chases after enemies. Press at the right time in the circle to input the command. “An attack with light in seven colors.” “A spiraling light whirlwind, a rainbow attack, again!" *'Bubble Blaster': A giant bubble surrounds Aqua and releases smaller bubbles that chase after enemies *'Shiny Bloom': Aqua twirls on the spot while shooting many orbs of white light. As it progresses, her spinning becomes more and more elaborate until she is spinning with one of her legs behind her head. Video Category:Abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep